Can't Touch It
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: Hey this is a story that I thought of in my spare time and thought that you'll like it. hope you enjoy, R&R flames are welcome as long as there not too bad :P
1. Raining Diamonds

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I could feel something nudging my mind but I was too busy trying to sleep to do anything about it until I felt my body being nudged, I groaned and rolled over and onto the floor with an 'ouch'. I looked up to see Lissa and Mia standing over me with evil grins on their face and I knew that I was in for a world of pain.

"Come on Rose time to get up, we have to get you ready for tonight!" Lissa squealed jumping up and down. I groaned and started to pull myself off the floor, I stood and walked to my closet and pulled a pair of jeans and a tee out before going into the bathroom and taking a steaming hot shower. When I was done I saw Mia and Lissa sitting at my vanity doing each others make-up and hair,when they saw me, they got up and sat me down in front of the mirror and Lissa started on my hair while Mia got my tube top out of my closet. I got up and changed into it before going back to sit down and let Lissa finish doing what she was doing.

I looked into the mirror when Mia said she was done doing my make-up, I had to admit that I looked hot! I suddenly remembered what I was dressed up for and that was the talent show the academy holds every year, I was singing Good Girl by Alexis Jordan. It was awesome and fit me perfectly, I walked to the door when there was a knock and Christian and Eddie was there and from the looks of the grazes on their chins they liked what they saw but I was gonna give them a hard time about it just because its fun.

"Hey boys, see something you like?" I smirked and I heard the girls snicker behind me, I turned back to Eddie and Christian and they were looking at the ground until Eddie cleared his throat,

"Um are you girls ready to go?" I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed the disk that had the songs on it.

"Yeah Edd we're all ready I think" I said looking at the girls, they nodded their head and we were about to leave before I remembered that I didn't have my shoes on so I ran back to my room and grabbed my thigh-high 6 inch high heel boots. I ran back to them, grateful that I didn't break my ankle cause of these heels, we walked into auditorium and saw that it was completely different from the last time I saw it. It looked amazing, there was a stage and everything, speakers and chair everywhere. I walked behind the stage and saw Dimitri standing there, I smiled because he didn't know I was there and I went and tried to jump on his back, tried being the operative word. As I sprang up off the balls of my feet, he turned around and slammed me into the ground, it didn't hurt to much I just might have a massive bruise on my back and chest afterward. I looked up at him and saw surprise in his eyes, yes score one for Rose, score zero for Dimitri, I saw his eyes roaming my body and I just stayed there watching him until I started to get uncomfortable and coughed. He must have snapped out of his haze because he stood up pulling me with him, I ran into Lissa and she saw what happened and had to fix my hair. Again. After that Headmistress Bitch started calling up acts and the first of the three of us, up first was Mia. As she went on the stage I finally took notice in what she was wearing, she had on a pair of dark denim off-cut jean short shorts with a black mid riff shirt that had 'Kiss My Ass" in blood red writing across her chest, she had her hair done up in a twist, it looked so good on her and from the way Eddie was looking, I wasn't the only one who thought that. Mia sang Raining Diamonds by Ricki Lee and wow was she good.

_**Woah,  
Woah,  
Woah...**_

_**Woah,  
Woah,  
Woah...**_

_**I declare war on love  
I declare war on love,  
Finally I'm burning the pages  
And I declare war on love.**_

I mean wow what an amazing voice and I looked around and I could see Eddie wasn't the only guy looking at her with love and lust in them, but for basically all the other guys it was lust. You go girl!

_**And its not fair, to put the blame on you  
Its not fair, to just blame you,  
I kept denying the sounds of the sirens  
So its not fair to just blame you.**_

_**For too long, I played the pretender.**_

Hahaha, poor Eddie, I could see Mia walk off the stage and over to Eddie, god his face was priceless.

_**But now I'll never surrender!**_

I was having a hard time holding onto the laugh I had as she kicked off his chair with her boots and skipped up to the stage again, god this woman is good!

_**I need it rain-rain raining diamonds,  
I need the planets all aligning,  
I know that love is more then just surviving,  
I need it raining diamonds.**_

_**Woah,  
Woah,  
Woah...**_

Now she was swaying her hips to the beat and most guys started to lean forward to watch her.

_**I'm not scared, a little reckless maybe,  
'Til I hold it in my hands,  
And when I'm falling madly, deeply,  
I wanna fall and never land.**_

_**I need it rain-rain raining diamonds,  
I need the planets all alinging,  
I know that love is more then just surviving,  
I need it raining diamonds.**_

_**Woah,  
Woah,  
Woah...**_

I watched as Mia started to walk by us and walk behind our chairs then up onto the stage again, I couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling like crazy.

_**I've heard it, heard it,  
All the lines and the imperfections,  
The words are worthless,  
I'd rather go it alone!**_

_**Woah,  
Woah,  
Woah...**_

_**I need it rain-rain raining diamonds,  
I need the planets all aligning,  
I know that love is more then just surviving,  
I need it raining diamonds.**_

_**Woah,  
Woah,  
Woah...**_

And with that she was finished and she had a massive smile on her face, a few more acts passed and it was my turn. Well here goes nothing I thought as I stood and went to the stage._**  
**_


	2. Good Girl

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_**Previously on Can't Touch It:**_

_And with that she was finished and she had a massive smile on her face, a few more acts passed and it was my turn. Well here goes nothing I thought as I stood and went to the stage._

_**Now on Can't Touch It:**_

I took a deep breath before nodding to the DJ to start the song, he nodded back and started the song.

_**I like tight jeans, dark shades,  
When I walk the ground shakes,  
(Boom)  
Like and 808,  
You appreciate my lean body,  
nice shape.**_

_**Wanna take me on a date, (Move)  
You got what it takes, (Move)  
You better have some cake.**_

I looked at the girls and they were trying there hardest not to laugh, I turned my gaze onto some of the boys and it was even worse then what happened with Mia, now I was trying not to laugh.

_**I like, how I'm catching your eye,  
I-I-I-I like, how I don't even try,  
I-I-I-I like you, I like you boy,  
I like you boy.**_

_**You might mistake me for a heart breaker,  
'Cause there's blood on the floor,  
I'm hoping you will see,  
Something good in me,  
Never seen before.**_

By now I had started walking to the boys and their faces were priceless, I saw Dimitri and he had his guardian mask on but I could see in his eyes love and lust and I knew when this was all over, I would be in lots of pain tomorrow, if you catch my drift.

_**You might mistake me for a heart breaker,  
'Cause there's blood on the floor,  
I know you're shaking me,  
My heart is up for keeps, there's and open door.**_

_**I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good girl,  
But I've been bad before.  
Good girl,  
But I've been bad before.**_

I walked back on the stage and started swaying my hips to the beat and doing somethings that might be illegal in some countries.

_**Good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good girl,  
But I've been bad before.  
Good girl**_

_**I know I can be a good, good girl,**_  
_**I know I can be a good, good girl,**_  
_**I know I can be a good girl,**_  
_**But I've been bad before.**_  
_**Good girl,**_  
_**But I've been bad before**_.

I was still swaying and moving around, I took a quick glance around and Lissa and Mia were almost on the floor laughing, I smiled my man-eater smile and that did it, they were on the floor laughing, everyone looked at them like they were crazy for a minute before looking back at me.

_**I chew bubble gum and talk fast,  
Switch up to high class, (Grooves)  
On my day to day, (Grooves)  
On these 28's,  
My hydrolics bump hard,  
But I can't kiss a car. (Lose)  
If you walk a way, (Lose)  
This could be your day.**_

_**I like, how I'm catching your eye,  
I-I-I-I like, how I don't even try,  
I-I-I-I like you, I like you boy,  
I like you boy.**_

I looked for Dimitri but he wasn't there, I started to get sad, but I saw his head over the crowd and I smiled.

_**You might mistake me for a heart breaker,  
'Cause there's blood on the floor,  
I know you're shaking me,  
My heart is up for keeps, there's and open door.**_

_**I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good girl,  
But I've been bad before.  
Good girl,  
But I've been bad before.**_

I could see the boys mouths hanging on the floor and well lets just say I might have provoked them by walking down the stairs and even sitting on ones lap but jumping up and kicking the chair like Mia did. Hahaha.

_**Good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good, good girl,  
I know I can be a good girl,  
But I've been bad before.**_

_**Good girl, but I've been bad before.  
Good girl, but I've been bad before, yeah.  
Good girl, but I've been bad before.  
Good girl, but I've been bad before.  
Good girl, but I've been bad before, yeah. **_

And with that I bowed and skipped off the stage and to my seat in the middle of Mia and Lissa. One more performance and it was Lissa's turn, I screamed when her names was called and she just gave me a smile and walked up to the stage._**  
**_


	3. Fireworks

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_**Previously on Can't Touch It:**_

_And with that I bowed and skipped off the stage and to my seat in the middle of Mia and Lissa. One more performance and it was Lissa's turn, I screamed when her names was called and she just gave me a smile and walked up to the stage._

_**Now on Can't Touch It:**_

Lissa walked gracefully up the stairs and we all cheered for her, only I had heard sing and she had the voice of an angel. Her song was Fireworks by Katy Perry and it fitted her so perfectly. With a simple nod of her head the music started.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep,  
Six feet under scream and no one seems to hear a thing?  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you,  
'Cause there's a spark in you.**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light,  
And let it shine,  
Just own the night, like the fourth of July.**_

Wow I thought, she was really good and even though some of the guys weren't lusting after her, Christian looked like a stupid love-sick teen.

_**'Cause baby you're a Firework,  
Come on show 'em what you're worth,  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y.**_

_**Baby you're a Firework,  
Come on let you're colors burst,  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling,  
Down-own-own!**_

Liss skipped down the stage over to us and started walking around our chairs and it made us laugh when she sat down still singing.

_**You don't have to feel,  
Like a waste of space,  
You're original,  
Can not be replaced.**_

_**If you only knew,  
What the future holds,  
After a hurricane,  
Comes a rainbow.**_

She walked over to Christian and sat in his lap singing and his face was priceless, I grabbed my phone out and started recording all of this so I could blackmail him with it later... Hehehe.

_**Maybe you're reason why,  
All the doors are closed.  
So you could open one,  
That leads you to the perfect road.**_

_**Like a lighten bolt,  
You're heart will blow,  
And when it's time,  
You'll know.**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light,  
And let it shine,  
Just own the night, like the fourth of July.**_

I watched as she walked back up onto the stage and started moving around with the song, I would have found it hard with the heels she had on.

_**'Cause baby you're a Firework,  
Come on show 'em what you're worth,  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y.**_

_**Baby you're a Firework,  
Come on let you're colors burst,  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling,  
Down-own-own!**_

Lissa started to sway and dip and it made Christian do things that I will not say that I ever saw because it might endanger my sanity... Well that's if I had any to begin with.

_**Boom, Boom, Boom.  
Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon.  
It's always been inside of you, you, you.  
And now its time to let it through.**_

_**'Cause baby you're a Firework,  
Come on show 'em what you're worth,  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y.**_

I loved that part of the song and Liss made it sound magical, even if she didn't know it.

_**Baby you're a Firework,  
Come on let you're colors burst,  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling,  
Down-own-own!**_

_**Boom, Boom, Boom,  
Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon.  
Boom, Boom, Boom,  
Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon.**_

And with that Lissa gave a swift bow before placing the mic back on the stand and walking back to us, taking her seat.

_Hey liss, you should have a look at Christian, oh and when your getting it on later tonight... Make sure you keep the wall up._

Lissa just looked scandalized and sent a quick glance at Christian before smiling sheepishly. I tuned back into hear that it was our groups turn and we got up and walked up the stage, taking our different instruments as I walked up to the mic.

"Hi everyone, this song we will be singing is..."


	4. Can't Touch It

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_**Previously on Can't Touch It:**_

_Lissa just looked scandalized and sent a quick glance at Christian before smiling sheepishly. I tuned back into hear that it was our groups turn and we got up and walked up the stage, taking our different instruments as I walked up to the mic._

_"Hi everyone, this song we will be singing is..."_

_**Now on Can't Touch It.**_

"Hi everyone, this song we will be singing is Can't Touch It By Ricki-Lee" I say into the mic, I turn around to the girls and nod my head for Mia to count us in on the drums.

"A one-two a one-two-three-four!" Mia said as she tapped her sticks and with that the music began.

_**Oh!**_

_**Just past eleven o'clock,  
Roll up in the club,  
Wanna rock that spot,  
Girls out, 'bout to bubble it up,  
Boys take a look, see what you can touch,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**Seven jeans and a Prada bag,  
Six inch heels, how ya liking that?  
Working it out, he?s checking it out,  
I'm gonna knock him down, round after round.**_

I was rocking out to the beat while the girls were singing with me and from the look of the crowd everyone was also. Lissa and Mia started their little bridge line.

_**I can feel the base line jumping,  
Watch out there's my song!**_

_**Ladies, let me see your hands up in the air!  
Ladies, show 'em what you got!  
Shake it all around, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**You, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this?  
E you, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this?**_

I was loving this, all the attention and everything! Wow what a rush! I was started so rock my body to the beat and from the looking on Dimitri's face I could see that my plan was working... Hehehe.

_**Once you think you think you got it,  
You can't touch it,**_

_**Oh wow! Oh,**_

_**I'm not what you think I am,  
You ain't gon' get what you think you can,  
Oh no, you ain't the man,  
You might be fine but I don't give a damn.**_

_**Cause I'm here with my girls tonight,  
No strings attached, no guys required.  
Wanna let my hair down, get out on the town,  
DJ turn it up nice an' loud!**_

I looked at Liss and she was getting her inner Rock-star on and I mean seriously on! As was Mia and when I turned around Christian, Eddie AND Dimitri were standing in the front row!

_**I can feel the base line jumping,  
Watch out there's my song!**_

_**Ladies, let me see your hands up in the air!  
Ladies, show 'em what you got!  
Shake it all around, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Oh!**_

I knew the song was just bout over so I put all that I could into it and it sounded amazing.

_**You, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this?  
E you, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this?**_

_**Once you think you think you got it,  
You can't touch it!**_

Liss and Mia was doing their voice parts under mine and it was so cool, they bounced off each other and it sounded so fricken cool that I seriously hope someone got it on film!

_**Hey! Yeah!  
Little of this!**_

_**I can feel the base line jumping,  
Watch out there's my song!**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

_**Ladies, let me see your hands up in the air! (Up in the air!)  
Ladies, show 'em what you got!  
Shake it all around, yeah, yeah!**_

_**You, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this? (Do you want!)  
E you, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this? (No No No No!)**_

_**Once you think you think you got it,  
You can't touch it!**_

_**Ladies, let me see your hands up in the air!  
Ladies, show 'em what you got! (You want a little of this!)  
Shake it all around, yeah, yeah!**_

_**You, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this?  
E you, you wanna little of this?  
You want a little, you wanna little of this? **_

_**Once you think you think you got it,  
You can't touch it!**_

After all that singing I was so puffed out that I wanted to fall down and sleep but then I remembered something, something that I've been waiting all this time since the talent show was announced to do.


	5. I'd Come For you

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

The last act just finished and Ms Kirova walked up and started to say thank you to everyone and what a wonderful job everyone has done. I got up from my seat and walked up onto the stage and walked over to her before whispering in her ear.

"Oh well, before we announce the winner, there is one more performance, take it away Rose." I nodded to her and walked over to an amp at the front of the stage and picked up the guitar.

'Hi everyone, this song is for my best friend and sister of my heart, Lissa. Its called I'd Come For You."

I nodded to the rest of the band and started playing the main riff. After a couple beats I started to sing.

_**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.**_

_**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**_

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading**_

_**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**_

_**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**_

_**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**_

_**Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out**_

_**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

I looked at Lissa and saw her eyes well up in tears.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**_

_**My mind was closing, now I'm believing**_

_**I finally know just what it means to let someone in**_

_**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**_

_**So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone**_

_**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**_

_**Here and now this I vow.**_

I started to cry as well and I smiled a heart warming smile to her and she smiled back, crying slightly.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way**_

_**As long as there's still life in me**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**_

I took a deep breath and started to say the most heart warming thing I've every said and or sang before.

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**_

_**Yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to.**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way**_

_**As long as there's still life in me**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**_

_**I'd crawl across this world for you**_

_**Do anything you want me to**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_

_**You know I'll always come for you.**_

I looked down playing the last few cords then finishing the song. I looked at lissa and mouthed 'I love you sis' to her and she whispered it back. I thanked everyone and placed the guitar back down walked over to Liss giving her a bone crushing hug and crying into her shoulder as she was in mine. We took our seats and watched as the head mistress announced the winner and it was our group performance. I was ecstatic as was the rest of the girls and we went up to the stage and received our award. After that everyone started talking and most everyone got up to leave. I was pulled into a hug and I wrapped my arms around Lissa's small body and I heard her whisper,

"I love Rose, you are the sister I've always wanted." I looked at her and smiled.

"Liss, I am your sister, even if we're not related my blood, I'm still your sister no matter what. I love you." And with that we linked arms and left.


	6. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
